


Closer

by Joshlerxox



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshlerxox/pseuds/Joshlerxox
Summary: I know it breaks your heartMoved to the city in a broke down carAnd four years, no callNow I'm looking pretty in a hotel barAnd I can't stopNo, I can't stopSo baby pull me closer in the backseat of your RoverThat I know you can't affordBite that tattoo on your shoulderPull the sheets right off the cornerOf the mattress that you stoleFrom your roommate back in BoulderWe ain't ever getting older
((gay af creek fic based on that one song)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the song Closer by the Chainsmokers whilst writing this, I suggest listening to it whilst reading this, just for some extra added gayness. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_ppsAcbZDo#action=share

It was bright in the club. Bright, hot and loud. Craig pulled his hat down further over his ears, scowling as he followed his friends through the crowds of scantily-clad women. A few of them wolf whistled as he passed; but he assumed the jeers were aimed at Clyde and Token, they were the only of his friends to ever get lady’s attention. The techno music playing was obnoxiously loud, and Craig felt the beat vibrate through his body, the bass sending shivers through him.

“Remind me why I came here again?” Craig muttered, and Clyde turned around and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You say something, Craig?” Clyde asked, as he continued to work his way through the crowds of drunks.

Craig just rolled his eyes and sighed, regretting his decisions already. He could have been at home right now, petting his guinea pigs and binge watching terrible Netflix shows whilst smoking a bong. He knew the only thing that would get him through this night was drink; and a lot of it. It looked like he was going to be broke as hell after tonight. The club they were at was newly opened, and it’d been Clyde’s idea for them all to go, to celebrate the end of high school. They were all finally eighteen, and able to step into the adult world, despite none of them actually having the slightest idea about how to be an adult.

“Oh look, there they are! Hey guys!” Token rushed over to a table in the corner, sitting at it was Stan, Wendy, Bebe and Nicole. Craig rolled his eyes, already knowing his evening was going to consist of watching them all making out sloppily. 

“Hey babe.” Nicole smiled flirtatiously at Token, moving over to let him sit beside her. Clyde sat down at the table and Bebe was on his knee in seconds, passionately making out with him as though they hadn’t seen each other in years.

“Hey dude.” Stan looked up sympathetically at Craig. He was dating Wendy but the two weren’t crazy about constant PSA unless extremely intoxicated.  
“’Sup.” Craig nodded, digging his hands deep into his pockets. He didn’t even like Stan, and he didn’t understand why his group were now so friendly with him. He was just glad Kyle and Cartman weren’t there, because boy, he sure hated those guys too.

“I need a drink.” Craig said out loud, to no one in particular, hoping Clyde would hear him and offer to accompany him. No such luck.

“You say something, Craig?” Token looked up at him innocently.

“Yeah, I said fuck you guys.” And with that Craig left them, storming off to the bar.

It wasn’t as easy to storm off as he’d hoped, as mobs of people blocked his path, but finally he made it to the bar and sat down on an empty bar stool. It was one of those dumb plastic ones that swivelled around, and he struggled to retain his balance on it as he looked for someone to serve him.

“H-hey, uhm, can I help you?” A strangely familiar voice spoke to Craig. He looked up, and his heart did a backflip.  
“Holy fucking shit.” Is all Craig could say, dark eyes widening. 

He felt his face pale. In front of him was a tall, lanky boy, with a mess of blonde hair and dark freckles scattered across his face like stars in a night sky. Craig looked at the boy’s arms, and sure enough, they had the same cuts and scars dragged along them, the ones he’d gotten so often from dropping glasses and coffee cups at work. It’d been four years. But Tweek was back, standing in front of him, looking more beautiful than ever.

“Craig…?” Tweek’s hazel eyes widened, and Craig had ever seen them shine more brightly. “Is that…really you?”

Craig’s face burnt red, and he pulled his hat down further, something he always did when he was anxious.

“You look…just the same. You haven’t changed at all! You’re still wearing that dumb hat as well.” Tweek grinned, and in that moment, it felt like it was just the two of them, in an empty room, silent besides the obnoxiously loud beating of their hearts.

“I, yeah, well…not much has changed, so yeah.” Craig shrugged awkwardly, looking around desperately, praying that Clyde or Token or someone would come and drag him away. But he had no such luck.

“It feels so weird, y’know? Being back here, seeing all our old classmates. I’ve only been back a week, I was going to try getting in touch, I…”

“What about Tyler?” Craig interrupted, getting straight to the point.

“We broke up months ago, why?” Tweek frowned.

“Oh. Thanks for letting me know.” Craig muttered.

“Are you…pissed off at me? Craig, it’s been four years! You totally cut off all contact from me!” 

“Because you moved city and got a new boyfriend, that’s why! Stop acting like the victim Tweek, that’s all you ever do!” Craig stood up angrily, heading for the door.

“Craig! Wait! Please!” Tweek begged. Everyone was looking at them, they were making quite the scene. Craig flipped them all off before walking out the door, heading to the alleyway and shakily lighting a cigarette, trying desperately to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill down his face. He sunk down to the cold floor, leaning against the brick wall, bringing his knees to his chest.

He heard fast footsteps, and a second shadow appeared besides his. He looked up. It was Tweek, his eyes wet from crying. His shirt was buttoned up awfully, and it was at least three sizes too big for him, the sleeves trailing down over his hands. He sunk down besides Craig, leaning his head against his shoulder. Craig put an arm around him, pulling him close. He smelt of alcohol and perfume, but he guessed that was the club’s fault. 

“I missed you, Craig.” Tweek said quietly, squeezing his eyes shut to stop more tears falling.

“I fucking missed you too, fuckface.” Craig growled, locking eyes with Tweek. “Don’t ever leave me again, okay?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Tweek smiled, getting to his feet and offering Craig his hand. “I wanna show you something, come here.”

Craig took his hand and let him lead him down the street. It was cold outside, and dark, and quiet. He looked up and saw stars, they twinkled almost as brightly as Tweek’s coffee-coloured eyes.  
“I passed my driving test last year, so my dad bought me a car!” Tweek exclaimed, bringing Craig to a busted-up Rover. It was old, and rusty, but it was beautiful. Craig let out a sound of awe.  
“You remember when we used to talk about going on road trips? We were gonna drive all around the country, made even to Europe, Peru…you remember?”

“Of course I remember.” Craig breathed. “I’ve thought about nothing else for the past four years. You fucked up my brain Tweek. You left me so obsessed with you I…”  
“Sssh.” Tweek silenced Craig with a peck on the lips, leaning up on his tip-toes to look into Craig’s dark, mysterious eyes. 

Craig watched, silent, as Tweek opened the car and hopped in the driver’s seat. “You coming?” he winked at Craig.

“But…your job…the club…everyone’s inside…” Craig started.

“Well…. we’re not.” Tweek smiled shyly, shrugging.

Craig could hardly believe what he was doing, but sure enough he jumped into the passenger’s seat, putting his feet clad in battered, black converse up on the dashboard. 

“So, where to?” Tweek turned to Craig with a smile.

“Let’s go to my place. I’ve got this sweet telescope. Plus, Stripe had babies! You have got to see them.”

Tweek snorted, holding back laughter. “You are such a dork Craig. And I thought I was bad.”

“Hey! I am not a dork. I’ll have you know all two of my friends happen to think I’m great.”

“Oh, yeah! Clyde and Token! How are they?” Tweek gasped.

“They’re good. Still massive dicks. But they’re good dicks.”

“Well, you always did like good dicks.” Tweek smirked.

“Shut up!” Craig laughed, and it felt just like old times. He couldn’t believe it’d been four years without Tweek in his life. It felt like now he was back, he had himself back. A hole in him that he’d previously tried to fill with cigarettes and alcohol had now been replaced with Tweek. As lame as it sounded, maybe love was the only drug he needed.

Tweek pulled up at Craig’s house, still remembering the way. “Your parent’s in?” Tweek asked, getting out the car. 

Craig shook his head. “Nah, they’re out.”

“Okay, good.” Tweek said, and took Craig’s hand.

The two went upstairs to Craig’s room. It was a mess of band posters, notebooks, cans of energy juice and guinea pig supplies. In the corner of the room was a large cage containing said guinea pigs. Positioned in front of the window was a telescope, it was shiny and beautiful. Tweek looked at it in awe, reaching out a hand to touch it.

“This is soooo cool!” Tweek exclaimed. “Can I have a go?”

“Sure. It’s actually really clear tonight, so you should be able to see a lot of stars.”

Tweek squinted his eyes and looked through the telescope, ‘ooing’ and ‘aahing’ every few seconds, obviously impressed with the starry sky. Craig went over to his laptop and put a song on, it was a Blink-182 song. Tweek gasped.

“Craig! This is our song! You…remembered?” 

“Of course I did. It’s only been four years, god.” Craig smirked, rolling his eyes. “Woah hey, look!” He ran to his window suddenly.

“It’s a shooting star!” Tweek cried, eyes widening. “Quick, make a wish!”

Craig closed his eyes, breathing in. He didn’t believe in wishes, or magic, or soppy romantic moments like this, but hey, here he was.

“What did you wish for?” Tweek asked, moving in close to Craig and wrapping his arms around his waist, putting his forehead against Craig’s. Craig leaned down, kissing Tweek deeply on the lips. The two’s mouths moved together perfectly, just like they always had, and Tweek let out a blissful moan.

“I can’t tell you, otherwise it won’t come true.” Craig pulled away slyly.

“Aww, come on! I’ll tell you my wish…~” Tweek whined.

“Well? What was it?” Craig asked, squeezing Tweek’s hands tightly.

“This.” 

Tweek leaned in and kissed Craig again.

They were happy.  
Maybe wishes did come true.


End file.
